Lily Knights
The Lily Knights or Knights of the Lily are an order of knights under direct control of the Queen of Flowers, the reigning monarch of Fleur. The Lily Knights are sworn to protect and serve the queen and only the queen, making them a highly exclusive and respected group. History The first time the term "Lily Knight" was used was during the reign of Queen Venira Verden of Flowers to describe her uncle Korvir Verden who had dedicated himself as her personal guard and knight. Eventually, the custom became that a male relative of the queen, usually an uncle or brother, would become her most trusted Lily Knight. Eventually multiple relatives would vie for the position, with Queen Imogenia Verden of Flowers having all three of her uncles taking the title at once. Soon the positions duties began to expand to cover advisory roles in the upper court. When Astoria Wilemsdotir married into the Verden line, essentially ending their place as the ruling family of Fleur, she decided to expand the position to those not within the family. She appointed her trusted companion Sir Solomon of the Crossroads. He served the queen in her hidden and dark affairs, aiding possibly in the demise of her husband, the King Aeren Verden, and even possibly fathered her daughter Kateraldir. Under the Wilems the roles of the Lily Knights became more like a personal espionage group for the queen than guards and advisors. Queen Taurinja Wilem of Flowers famously had her Lily Knights expel her sister Princess Angelith Wilem from the palace at Skjol. Her descendants followed in her footsteps by using the Lily Knights to do the dirty work that the queens could not trust in other's hands. It wasn't until Queen Imogen Wilem II of Flowers that the knights were reformed to become a more honorable position again. This image has been upheld to the current rule. The Lily Knights have taken part in several conflicts, such as The War of the Twins, several skirmishes in the River Lands, and the Second Lily War. Several members of the order have been notable members of northern politics. Duties and Rites The Lily Guard are initiated into the order in a grand ceremony called the Raising of Eyes, in which the soon-to-be-knight is brought up to the High Seat of the Queen of Flowers where he is to kneel and kiss the Lily Ring four times. He then must turn his eyes to the prince consort, then their children, then to the stained glass above the High Seat, meeting the gaze of all the ancient queens until he reaches the current. Then he is knighted in the traditional manner and given a cloak with the order's symbol, three Fleurian lilies beneath a fourth crowned golden lily on a white background. This order also contains smaller rites typical to knightly orders in Fayos, though they are practiced by some members more than others. It is said that Queen Lorelai Wilem of Flowers' guards were fervent practitioners of the more esoteric aspects of the guard. The Lily Guard has the following duties to the Queen of Flowers: * Serving the Queen of Flowers without question * Advising the Queen of Flowers when required * Acting as protectors and personal guards to the Queen of Flowers * Practicing the custodiary duties of those closest to the Queen of Flowers * Performing the most secret and sensitive of royal duties Controversies Several times in their history, the Lily Knights have come under scrutiny from the public and nobility. The guards of Queen Astoria Wilem and Queen Taurnija Wilem of Flowers both committed several notable crimes while serving, such as the possible assassination of King Aeren Verden or the expulsion of the Princess Angelith Wilem. More recently the lily knight Sir Alexei Rhodrin's engagement to the Queen Cassandra Wilem of Flowers has caused an uproar amongst the nobles for its breach of royal marriage traditions. In these times, calls to abolish the group have been met by strong resistance from the most inner circles of the queen. Important Members Prince Korvir Verden - The first to be given the title 'Lily Knight' by the Queen Venira Verden of Flowers, his niece. He served until his death, setting the precedent for what a lily knight should be. Sir Solomon of the Crossroads - Lover and confidant of Queen Astoria Wilem who helped in the assassination of her husband and the probable father of her daughter Princess Kateraldir. A controversial figure of his time and the first non-immediate family member of the Queen to join. Prince Johan Wilem - Uncle of Queen Guinevere Wilem who served as her advisor during her reign. Currently serves Queen Cassandra Wilem of Flowers. Prince Persepolis Wilem - Uncle of Queen Guinevere Wilem who served also her mother Queen Minerva Wilem II of Flowers. He currently serves Queen Cassandra Wilem of Flowers, making him the Lily Knight to have served the most queens. Sir Alexei Rhodrin - Served Cassandra Wilem while she was still a Lady under the orders of Queen Guinevere Wilem. He later served Cassandra directly when she became queen. He eventually married Queen Cassandra Wilem, becoming the only Lily Knight to become a king of Fleur. Category:Guilds and Orders Category:Fleur